Into the Darkness, Return to the Light
by Zhede
Summary: The being Realmmaster searches for it's memories and heart as it ravages other worlds while our heroes, Tori, Ransor, Kiri, and Arracus, search to destroy this evil. Nexus, on the other hand, tries to harness this power and control the heartless.....
1. Chapter 1

Into the Darkness, Return to the Light

Prologue

Upon the slopes of Mt. Reyes exists the quaint, but technologically advanced, town of Brehlas. the townsfolk were exiled by the elders of the city of Faranna, a city which is a farming community and didn't think that the city needed any technology beyond what they already had. The elders of Faranna taught the citizens on how to farm. If there was anyone that dabbled in building any technological terrors, as the elders called them, thinking that the technologically advanced devices would destroy their way of life, the elders exiled those that built, or was known to start, anything dealing with technology. Yet that was in Brehlas's past.Brehlas is a small town with a population of about ten thousand people living within it's steel walls. The steel walls were about thirty feet tall and was made of a titanium based material as to ward off the most destructive intruders. Their leader was a stern faced man that stood six feet tall. He almost always had a serious look upon his face, though he wasn't unruly or power hungry, like most others in Brehlas's past. The townsfolk elected him their leader only a few years back, due to his good judgement in completing the ion particle cannon project that their previous leader neglected to finish. The ion particle cannons were essential to protecting the town from intruders. The man usually wore a dirty, greasy pair of overalls, as he assisted in the maintenance of the ion particle cannons that served as the main defense of their town. He walked into his home. He placed a two way radio upon his desk and heard a voice from the radio.

"Occard, did you find a focusing crystal?" a voice called from the radio.

Occard, as the man was known, responded a bit harshly " I just returned home. Can you please give me a moment to look?"

Occard put the two way radio down nd turned it off. A door slammed from the second floor of the house. A girl of seventeen ran down the stairs to greet Occard.

" I'm glad you make it back." The girl said and hugged him.

Occard hugged her in return and promptly said., "I have to go look for a large focusing crystal."

"I understand," Said the girl.,"If you need any help, I'll be glad to help you."

Occard smiled. He was happy to have her as his daughter. He rummaged through the pile of seemingly endless scrap in the garage. After a while, there was a great crash as metal fell. The girl stopped what she was doing and ran to the garage to see what was the matter.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Occard said, "I cannot seem to find any focusing crystals. Will you do me a big favor?"

"I will be happy to do it." His daughter said with a big smile upon her face.

"I need you to go to the dark cave on the other side of the mountain and get me a large focusing crystal." He handed her a folded sheet of paper. "I need one with that length or larger. I'm grateful you will do this. You will need the hoversled."

The girl was worried. She has driven the hoversled around town to do menial chores, but never something this important.

"I won't let you down, Father." She said.

Occard smiled and handed her the keys to the hoversled. She went upstairs to get changed into something warmer, for the temperature outside of the town was at least negative ten degrees. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she yelled towards Occard.

"I may be home late, so don't worry about me."

Occard never worried about his daughter, for she always did as she said. She started the hoversled and started for the main gate. It usually was open, but there were talks of the storm outside threatening the city's defenses if it stayed open, so it was opened in extreme emergencies. The hoversled approached the gate and the girl explained the situation and the gate sentry opened the gates without hesitation. The girl wondered what the cave would be like, for she never been to the dark cave. About an hour later she arrived to the cave's entrance and to her surprise, the cave wasn't dark at all, yet it glowed with the reflected light of the gemstones within, all except for one, which glowed with a strange black light. Forgetting why she was there, she approached the black gem formation. It was like a gem the scientists from her town discovered, yet within their own walls. The black gemstone had one distinct feature that stood out. There was a red symbol upon it. The girl heard footsteps, and jerked her head to see if there was another that followed her. The footsteps vanished as soon as they were heard. She turned back to the gemstone. The symbol was glowing a dark red as the black gemstone's black light became brighter. She peered into the crystal as she saw another city. The city was full of people, seeming unaware that she was looking at them. The image faded and she saw things familiar to her. She saw herself, though younger, an overhead view of Brehlas, and even the town people that she recognized. Then she saw what seemed to be a pair of dark green eyes that stared at her. She stumbled backwards, shivering, as if an even colder feeling were upon her. She felt something pull at her heart as a voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Tori, cilde lerven senhd ua bresos." (Tori, your heart will be mine)

The voice didn't sound human. Tori panicked as she heard the voice say something different.

"Grah camah detill, daetul heartless kraetis." (Come unto me, my heartless minions)

Hundreds of black shadow-like creatures emerged in the darkest part of the cave. Tori bolted out of the cave and frantically tried to start the hoversled. She heard the crystal shatter and the black creatures flowed out of the cave mouth. Tori finally got the hoversled started as the black creatures were a few inches from the hoversled. She raced towards Brehlas with all haste. As she sped up, more and more of the creatures were forming to her left and right. She pushed the hoversled to it's limits and after a few minutes, it overheated and abruptly stopped. Tori flew out of the driver's seat and onto the hood of the vehicle. Not more than a mile and a half away from Brehlas, she raced faster than she had ever ran in her life. She saw the protective walls and ran faster. She banged upon the wall and yelled until somebody heard her.One of the guards patrolling the walls heard her. He sent own a rope and hauled Tori up. After she was upon the wall, the guard noticed the group of black creatures and proceeded to raise the alarm. After a few minutes, Tori finally got down from the wall and ran towards her house. After a few minutes, she reached the house, went inside, and slammed the door. Occard looked at her unhappily.

"What happened?" Occard asked in a calm voice.

Tori blurted out her answer, between deep breaths. "Black crystal...Green eyes...other city..." She sat down nd tried to catch her breath. Occard's expression changed as he noticed that she was clearly frightened. Tori finally caught her breath and tried to explain what happened.

"I was in the cave and there was this black crystal, like the one the scientists found. It was different from the one that they found, it had a red mark on it." Tori stopped to catch her breath,"I saw another city, but not like ours or Faranna. There were oddly dressed people. There were these green eyes that looked at me through the crystal. I heard something like Grah camah detill and these black creatures emerged from the shadows and tried to attack me."

At that moment Occard heard the sound of the alarm and went outside. He saw nothing wrong with the city, but the town's guard were racing towards the main gates. Tori was looking at this, unaware of the outcome of the unusual battle she knew would commence. Occard was issuing orders as the guard obeyed his every word.

"Powr up the ion particle cannons, issue the energy rifles!"

With much haste they did as they were ordered and within a few minutes the guard were ready to do battle with their unknown foes.

Back at the house, Tori was preparing a modified energy rifle that she was working on. It had a longer barrel than the ones the guard used and had a more powerful shot, but used fewer shots. She rushed out of the house and saw the main gates opening and rushed to see what was going on. She reached the gates as the guard was advancing upon the opposing force of black shadow creatures. There were hundreds more than the Brehlas guard.

They'll be slaughtered, thought Tori, in horror at what mental image formed within her mind.

She raced to find Occard. She searched diligently for him, but after a few minutes of looking, found that the entire guard were firing upon the black creatures. Their energy shots were having no effect on the creatures and it seemed like the creatures were spirits, the way the energy shots passed through them. The guard couldn't believe that they couldn't bring down this new enemy and turned to Occard for any ideas. Occard pointed to the ion particle cannons and the guard's moral boosted. Tori saw Occard and ran towards him.

"How much longer will it take to power up the ion particle cannons?" Asked Occard as Tori approached him.

"Will take...few ...ten..." Static followed the transmission as the charge of Occard's two way radio failed.

He saw Tori approach to him.

"Why are you here?" Ocard questioned in a stern voice," You might have been killed. I have no idea what these things can do, and you rush to the battlefield!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you could use this." Tori said and handed Occard her energy rifle.

He took it wordlessly and pointed towards the house and Tori started to the house. Moments later, Tori found that she couldn't move. She looked down and found that two of the shadow creatures were holding her legs, preventing her from leaving the battlefield.

The same voice that Tori heard in the cave echoed over the battlefield.

"Kias jiindor lervens! Werorx detill jiindor prexors!" (Take their hearts! Bring me their memories!)

The black creatures began advancing upon the guard and many of the guard panicked and ran for the town. Many shot at the advancing creatures, forgetting the shots were ineffective against their pursuers. Tori saw something that was forever etched in her mind. One of the black creatures stuck it's hand within one of the guard's body and extracted his heart. Thinking that this may happen, Tori tried to remove the black creatures from her legs, to no avail. Moments later Tori looked up and saw the dark green eyes she had saw within the black crystal. They seemed to be looking directly at her. As one of the guard ran by, Tori heard his two way radio.

"The ion particle cannons are online, I repeat, the ion particle cannons are online!"

The guard ran towards Occard and told him the ion particle cannons were ready to be fired.

Occard gave one of his rare smiles and took the two radio from the guard.

"Fire upon point 1-7-5-3." Occard said.

The ion particle cannons made a loud humming as they charged and creaked as they all, save the one on the southwest wall, locked onto the pair of green eyes. The cannons fired and the creature put up a barrier and absorbed the energy from the cannons. Tori got a good look at the creature. It was humanoid. It seemed to stand about four and a half feet tall. It's arms were average length to it's body, it's three fingered hands that had fingers that are one foot long each with three joints. It's feet had three toes, two protruding from the front and one from the rear, similar to a bird's foot. It's head was mouthless, with a dorsal fin-like crest upon it and two appendages on the back of it's head that were about 1 foot at their base and narrowed as the appendages lowered to the middle of it's back. The creature was as dark as a moonless night. After the flash of light subsided, the creature began towards Tori and it took no time for it to reach her. She screamed as it approached her. Occard heard this and ran between the creature and it's intended quarry, Tori. The creature stared at Occard for what seemed like an eon, bit in reality was only a few minutes.

"Wos lerven!" The creature ordered. (His heart!)

The shadow creatures released Tori and brought Occard to the ground and extracted his heart. Tori tried to scream, but made no sound. The creature then extracted a ball from Occard's head and Tori recognised it as one of his memories of herself. Unable to so anything, Tori sat there and cried quietly as the rage and anger welled up inside her. After a few minutes, her anger peaked and she ran towards the creature and at that moment a strange weapon appeared in Tori's hand. It has the shape of a key, yet had the feel of a sword. She slashed wildly at the black shadow creatures to reach the larger green eyed creature. It proceeded to create a portal, then promptly went through. Tori saw the portal closing and she too went into the portal, awaiting the unknown that was on it's other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A cloaked figure walked the streets of Traverse Town searching for any signs of heartless. He was hired by a man with a strange sword to keep the heartless at bay. He agreed only because that he knew he would get closer to his own goal of destroying the creature known as Realmmaster. Using his black dagger, he continued to reappear in a distinct pattern. He followed the heartless to a portal.

Obviously a decoy portal, thought the cloaked figure as he continued to destroy heartless shasows.

"I thought you better than this, Ransor."

A six and a half foot tall man sppeared from the darkness. Ransor knew who this was by his white nobody marking upon his upper right arm.

"Do we have to go through this every time that there is a portal, Nexux? I can defeat you, but I haven't because you are not part of my mission." Ransor turned away from Nexus.

Nexux seemed stunned by Ransor's remark

"You think just because your blade can destroy heartless, that you can destroy us as well? I am not one of those pathetic Organization XIII that fell to that kid!"

"Well last time you and I met, you were saying something different. You wanted to be one of them." taunted Ransor.

Unphased by the remark, Nexus tried to direct blow to Ransor's pride.

"So, you're still cleaning up somebody else's messes?" taunted Nexux, "Trying to find a creature that is seemingly invisible, that nobody has any information about? Do you really think that Realmmaster would present itself in this pathetic town that barely has any citizens left for it to feast upon?"

Ransor was dumbfounded. Nexus was right. There was practically nobody here, save Cid, Leon and maybe a few others scattered around the town. searching for the next keyblade master. He had hopelessly thought that their hearts would be enough to lure Realmmaster to Traverse Town. Nexux was pleased. His remark worked.

"I know that I will find Realmmaster and become one with it." said Nexux.

Ralsor had finished sealing the portal when he heard Nexus's reply. Ransor lunged at Nexus without a second thought. Ransor's blade and the words, Werseont vu bae Heartless, were glowing with a dark green light. As Nexus phased through Ransor, the blade began glowing with a unnatural black light. the words upon the blade vanished and the blade stopped glowing. Ransor looked at the blade, thinking thar Nexus had a part in the disappearance of the words.

As if knowing what Ransor was thinking, Nexus said, "I had no part in what happened. It must mean our waiting is at an end."

Nexus vanished and Ransor felt a great surge of power within Traverse Town. He ran towards what he felt.

Moments later, Nexus appeared in front of a portal and awaited it's creator. The dark green eyed creature emerged from within the vortex. Nexux stood in awe at what he saw, though not knowing it's true power.

"Realmmaster," Nexus bowed before it, "You grace me with your presence."

As Nexus rose, Realmmaster was walking in a different direction. Nexus noticed that it was clearly physically drained from creating the portal.

My opportunity has arrived at last, thought Nexux.

Nexux began forming a large fireball above his head and launched it towards Realmmaster. In an instant Realmmaster turned around and caught the immense fireball. It almost instantly disappated in Realmmasters's hands. Realmmaster used the same attack, proving to Nexus that Realmmaster needed no magical energy to produce any portals. The green eyed being created a fireball of equal size to Nexus's, but Realmmaster condensed it to about one fourth it's original size and it added electricity to the fireball. The now multi elemental energy ball hit Nexus full on, though not killing him, only stunning him with enough time for Realmmaster to escape and recover it's power. Ransor appeared a few minutes after Realmmaster had left.

"Was this Realmmaster's doing?" Confused, Ransor asked Nexus.

"Of course this was Realmmaster's doing. Nobody else could defeat me that easily." Nexus clearly sounded offended.

"I could have destroyed Realmmaster with this dagger of mine." Ransor replied, overconfidently.

"Even with a hundred of those blades you could not destroy such evil." Nexus sighed before he began explaining. "In the past there were such people that wanted the power of the heartless, correct? Ansem, or Xehanort should I say, how about that oaf Pete, or Maleficent?" Remarked Nexus, "They all wanted to control the heartless. They failed in every respect. They were powerful, yes, but power alone isn't what can make you rule over the heartless. One must respect the heartless way of consuming hearts. The only other way is to become an extremely powerful heartless, like that fool Veras did, though not on purpose. That blade you wield is the culmination of many years of planning . Veras was the one of us that was the most magically advanced and learned to create portals to other worlds."

"By us, do you mean a nobody?" Interrupted Ransor.

"Let me finish. You're impatient Ransor. Where was I? Yes. He became secluded from the group of us surviving nobodys. He seemed a bit crazy and eventually we ignored his plans completely. Knowing that he cannot recieve a heart inless he found his heartless self, he devised a way to find it more effectively. He sought out a way to reach the End of the World, as you know is the heartless stronghold. Veras forged that blade while within the End of the World and the heartless didn't take kindly to it. He did find his heartless half and became whole again, to our amazment, but after we learned of his transformation he was attacked by hundreds of heartless. They destoyed what he sought to regain. They stole his heart, shattered his soul, and scattered his memories across the many worlds. He goes around taking the hearts and memories of his victims, trying to regain his own again." Nexus stopped, finishing with his story.

"Is Realmmaster a hrartless, or a nobody?" Ransor asked, completely perplexed.

"If my sources are correct, there is one of each. Both are trying to achieve the same goal and become one again. The heartless Realmmaster is looking for the heart, while the nobody Realmmaster looks for his memories. Which is why I must merge with the heartless Realmmaster and destroy the nobody Realmmaster before their task is complete."

"Why Nexux?"

"Isn't it obvious? to become the ruler of this universe. With Realmmaster's power and my intelligence, I would be unstoppable." Nexus gave a hoarse laugh and vanished.

Realmmaster has a nobody?, pondered Ransor. That makes my task even more difficult.

As Ransor started to close the portal, Tori fell from it and landed face first at Ransor's feet. Ransor closed the portal so nothing else fell from it. Tori stood up wide eyed at what she saw.

"The city from the crystal." Tori thought aloud.

Ransor walked around Tori apparantly searching for something and recoginized the weapon she held. It was a three foot long key. Ransor also noticed Tori's energy pistol that she carried with her at all times. It is the size of a normal pistol, yet has no slot for bullets. Instead it had a power pack that shot energy beams that were produced by a reaction within the pistol that is powered by a power convertet that uses a two hour charge. Ransor stared at the pisrol, wondering if it was like the one Xigbar used.

Tori was getting frustrated with Ransor as he circled her over and over like a vulture waiting for a beast to die.

"What is your deal? Am I that interesting?" An annoyed Tori questioned.

Ransor, taken aback by Tori's tone, took a step backwards and turned away from her, hoping she would forget about him. Tori's anger rose.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

Ransor concided and spoke to her. "I am trying to figure out your unique weapon. What is it?"

The key or the energy pistol?" She asked, not knowing which that Ransor was speaking.

"Energy pistol? I have never seen such a weapon. Where is it made? Twilight town?"

"It is made in my home town of Brehlas." Tori promptly responded.

"I forgot to ask, who are you? I am Ransor, Hunter of Heartless." Ransor said with an air of pride.

"I'm Tori Shanandae. Excuse me, but not to change the subject. What is a heartless? I heard a strange creature with dark green eyes say that."

"Creature with...I hope you aren't talking about Realmmaster."

Tori told Ransor the story of what happened in her world. Ransor looked enraged at the actions of Realmmaster and showed pity for the people of Brehlas. Ransor held his hand up to silence Tori as he felt another surge of power. Heartless poured out of another portal that was conviently located within he town square.

"We must find the source of this outbreak of heartless and find Realmmaster." Ransor said as he began running.

Tori followed without hesitation. They found a large group of heartless near the door to the main square.

"Shadows."

"Those look like the ones that attacked Brehlas." Tori aaid, looking a bit scared.

Ransor unsheathed a four foot claymore that had pieces of black shards infused within it's blade and hilt. the shards glowed as he attacked the heartless shadows. Ransor quickly dispatched the first group of heartless, as a group of ten neo shadows appeared.

"Great, neo shadows." Ransor called to Tori, "I am going to need your help with these heartless."

What do I do? My energy pistol is useless on those creatures. Maybe, thought Tori, this key can hurt them.

Tori had no time to react and was attacked by four neo shadows at the same time. A familiar voice spoke within Tori's head.

"Yislerd baw derisolen, Tori. Grah zae baw Werseont vu baw Heartless."

(Embrace the darkness, Tori. Come to the Domain of the Heartless)

It has to be that creature. I have to fight this feeling. This must be an illusion.

Tori tried to reason with herself that the it isn't real and snap out of it and quickly. Ransor was trying to keep up with the attacks of the neo shadows. Tori threw off the neo shadows and slew one of them with the key she held. She made quick work of the other neo shadows that attcked her and proceeded to assist Ransor, who at that moment was getting beaten. Within a few minutes the neo shadows were defeated.

"I thought I recognized that weapon you carry." Ransor said feeling really stupid.

Tori felt the suspense rise as Ransor paused. She waited for Ransor to finish his sentence.

"Your weapon is a keyblade." Ransor finally said after a few moments.

"A key what? Can you explain what a keyblade is?"

"I wish I could, but I don't know how to describe it. The only thing I can tell you is that the weapon chooses it's wielder." Ransor exlained, a little confused himself.

Ransor tried to think of some way to explain the keyblade when he heard a creaking upon the other side of the door. Moments later the upper left section of the left door bore a large hole that was splintered by a disembodied black and purple hand. A silver-grey head peered through the massive hole within the door. The door was further destroyed as a large creature ran through the doorway between the first district and the main square. A creature that stood about twelve feet tall stood before them. It's appendages were free floating and it's emotionless face had the look of steel armor. It had the fimiliar black and red heartless symbol. Tori backed away as Ransor looked upon the creature. Tori noticed that the creature had the same red symbol as the green eyed creature. Tori rushed towards the creature as Ransor explained it's weak points.

"That is a guard armor. It's arms and legs are free floating and can attack seperately from it's body. All parts of it must be destroyed before it can be defeated."

Tori began slashing wildly at the guard armor. The guard armor raised a hand and Tori was frozen in place, unharmed. A red pupil searched for Ransor as he tried to figure what happened. Ransor hid behind some crates. Doubts formed within Ransor's mind as to being able to defeat this guard armor.

That guard armor stopped an attack from a keyblade. This has to be the work of Realmmaster, I'm sure of it.

Ransor gathered his thoughts and tried to find a weak point near the guard armor's head. Seeking an opportunity to attack, he rushed the guard armor while it's attention was transfixed upon Tori. As if sensing that Ransor was going to strike it, the guard armor began to spin it's hands around it's body, forcing Ransor to break off his attack. Ransor knew if he was to do anything to it, he would have to disobey all of the rules of combat. He fired a ball of fire across the guard armor's face, hoping it's attention would be diverted. Ransor's gamble paid off. The guard armor seemed to follow the fireball, unaware of Ransor's attack. Jumping high, Ransor stabbed one of the hands and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. The guard armor was now focused upon it's attacker, who was a bit weary of the guard armor now that he had it's attention. Tori saw the pair of green eyes and the being they belonged to. She tried to break free, but all the struggling she did caused the guard armor's spell to become stronger. Ransor took a quick glance towards Tori every few minutes, as to see how she was doing.. He saw she was not in any position to assist him, and he cast a destruct spell and destroyed the barrier around Tori. Ransor was happier now that she could help, but was wondering what she was doing as she ran towards the main square. The guard armor stopped fighting with Ransor and lumbered towards Tori. Tori noticed it's advance and lunged at the guard armor. Ransor too lunged at theguard armor, but their advances were cut short as the guard armor began spinning it's remaining hand and continued lumbering towards Tori.

"Perek dix Doros! Dix tenoar senhd gaxse baw koeznel." Realmmaster half yelled at the guard armor.

(Keep her alive! Her death will ruin the ceremony)

The guard armor stopped pursuing Tori and set it's sights upon Ransor, lashing angrily with it's remaining hand and feet. Ransor made short work of the rest of the guard armor as he heard Realmmaster speak, fueling his hatred for Realmmaster.Ransor ran to Tori's side and glared at Realmmaster.

"Nu norex devis, Ransor." Realmmaater says.

(We meet again, Ransor)

"I don't know you, save by Nexux" Ransor responded, hesitating slightly.

"Cilde prexors, vaecek zid vu I jstir veel."

(Your memories, stole one of them I did)

Tori looked back between Ransor and Realmmaster, wondering what they were getting at. Anger showed upon Ransor's face ad his claymore shone with a black light. Heartless appeared around Ransor, the darkness within his heart forming with the hatred of Realmmaster.He remembered what Nexus said a few days back.

"Don't delve too deep into the darkness. You will become the thing that you swore to destroy."

Ransor calmed down instantly and tried to forget what happened in the past.

"You won't destroy me that easily, Realmmaste!" Ransor yelled.

So, Tori thought, that is what it is called. Realmmaster. I'll have to ask Ransor about this Realmmaster later.

The heartless that were surrounding Ransor lunged at him and tried to remove his heart. Tori saw this and slew the two closest to her, while Ransor destroyed the others. Realmmaster was transfixed upon Ransor's claymore. Seeing the black shards of his former weapon, Realmmaster seemed different.

"Mosllen baw xileta!" Realmmaster ordered to the legions of shadow heartless surrounding the portal..

(Protect the portal)

The shadow heartless looked almost passive in their task and Realmmaster laughed. Ransor glared at Realmmaster, readying himself to lunge towards the foul creature which destroyed his homeworld not two years ago. Some of the shadow heartless advanced upon Ransor then gave a backwards glance towards Realmmaster. Realmmaster nodded, approving their actions to take Ransor's heart. Ransor looked upon Realmmaster with hatred and rage. Tori looked at the advancing shadow heartless and then at Ransor. She took a step backwards as she saw the look upon Ransor's face With speed unmatched by any living creature within Traverse Town, Ransor struck the advancing heartless without thinking,. Instantly, he began cutting down the heartless army that Realmmaster placed to guard the Portal..After a few minutes, the army was decimated, save for Realmmaster. Realmmaster laughed as Ransor threw his claymore into the ground and began casting a powerful spell from within the blade itself. The claymore began glowing a bright white. The energy from the light was transferred to Ransor and Ransor thrust his arms outwards and cast a powerful Holy spell. Falling down to one knee, Ransor looked physically and mentally exhausted. Realmmaster began moving towards Ransor when an explosion reigned from within the portal. The blast knocked Realmmaster into a brick wall and the creature lay still, not moving. A pale skinned man with ice blue hair appeared from within the portal and emerged into Traverse Town. He wore black pants a black long sleeved shirt and a black cloak. Ransor noticed that the sleeves were rolled up and he constantly covered his left arm with the cloak. Ransor saw something white on his arm as well. Ransor approached the man. Tori stood her ground, thinking that he would be trouble for her and Ransor.

"What do you hide under that cloak?" Curiosity was forming within Ransor's mind.

"What business is it of yours what secrets I hide?" the pale faced man said.

"None, I suppose." Replied Ransor, sharply.

"Good answer." The pale faced man began walking away from Ransor.

"I have one more question. Are you one of Realmmaster's minions?" Ransor blurted unexpectedly.

"I have no love for that monster!" Retorted the pale faced man.

"What is your name?" Tori said softly

"Speak up." said the pale faced man as he turned towards Tori.

"I only asked your name." Tori replied, louder.

"My name is Arracus." The pale faced man said. "Now tell me your names and I will be on my way."

"I am Tori." Said Tori.

"Ransor."

They exchanged glances. Tori broke the silence.

"Are you trying to destroy Realmmaster?"

"No. I am after a man by the name of Nexus." Replied Arracus.

"Nexus? Why?" asked Ransor.

"Isn't it obvious?" remarked a familiar voice, only Ransor and Arracus knew. "Arracus. It has truly been has long while. How are the rest of them?"

"Not here Nexus!" Arracus was sounsing worried as he clutched his covered left arm.

Arracus let down his sleeves and draped the cloak cross his back.

"You're not going to destroy Veras. He is mine. He deliberately disobeyed my orders!" Arracus said.

"I need his power. Your pitiful band cannot destroy me." Nexus replied, seemingly confident in his abilities.

Ransor raised his claymore. Tori pulled out her energy pistol. Nexus took a look at the unique weapon. He phased through Tori and took the weapon from her.

"What an interesting weapon you have here. Does Xigbar know you took this?" Nexus laughed at his own joke.

He tossed the energy pistol at Tori and vanished from their presence. Tori caught the energy pistol and put it back in it's holster.

Remembering Realmmaster, Ransor looked around for the unconcious form and saw only a broken brick wall. While they were talking to Nexus and Arrcus the creature must have got away.

As they left, the portal began closing and something came out of the portal and flew away.

Ransor, Tori, and Arracus searched the entirety of Traverse Town for Realmmaster, yet no trace could be found. As Tori turned the corner, she collided with the creature that came from the portal. It was white furred, had small wings , and a red tuft of hair protruding from it's head on what seemed to be a string, yet was attached to it's head. Tori thought it was another heartlss and held her sword in an attack pose.

Ransor rushed to her side, thinking Tori found Realmmaster. Ransor laughed at the sight .

"You can put your weapon away. That's no heartless, it's a moogle." Ransor said, still chuckling. He spoke to the moogle. "You look terrified. What happened?"

"I was chased by a creature with dark green eyes." The moogle said.

"It has to be Realmmaster." Tori remarked.

"Can you take us to it?" Arracus asked .

"I can, but I cannot damage it." The moogle said.

"you leave Realmmaster to us." Ransor said.

They reached the spot the moogle last saw Realmmaster. There was a portal there.

"The portal is our only option." Ransor said.

"If it means that Veras is destroyed, then I'll go with you both." Arracus said.

"It sent a number of black creatures through a portal and they destroyed a good portion of my hometown of Alexandria. I too will join you." The Moogle said.

They went through the portal and into an unknown world.


End file.
